JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Part mk2
by vocaloidHM01
Summary: Joseph Joestar finds himself in a deep pickle. He falls asleep one day...then wakes up in the middle of a fight to the death! Saving IF, Compa, and Nepgear from the wrath of one of the Four Felons, Joseph embarks on an adventure far more bizarre than ever before.
1. Part mk2: Gamindustri's JoJo

**A/N: a random one shot that I wanted to try out. I recently got into JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and after marthoning the first three parts of the series, I absolutely loved it. If anyone wants to see this as a full story, leave your comment in the reviews.**

 **UPDATE 1/13/16: This story shall now be an ongoing story.**

* * *

All the CPUS have fallen.

Only one had remained, and she was on the short end of the stick.

Looking up at her to-be killer, she gave her final plea.

"Please stop this. If things go on like this, Gameindustri will be reduced to rubble!" Nepgear exclaimed.

CFW Magic, the perpetrator of everything that has happened up until now, simply raised her scythe in response.

Nepgear closed her eyes as her will to fight soon crumbled, and she felt an impact on her face.

* * *

In another area not too far from Nepgear, her friends Compa and IF had finally entered the Gameindustri Graveyard.

"This is the Gameindustri Graveyard, huh? We're finally here." IF said.

"Y-yes. It s-seems that way." Compa said, shaking in fear.

"You're scared already? Stop stuttering." IF reprimanded.

"W-w-well, look around us. So many creepy crawly monsters..." Compa said, slowly looking in all directions.

" _This is the place where those who have passed on end up. All of those you see here were once denizens of Gameindustri._ " Histoire said.

Compa's eyes went wide. "Is that really true?"

"Yes, jeez, it's true. Why don't you just wait here or something?" IF said, slightly annoyed at the hesitation in Compa's voice.

"N-No way, Iffy. I can't sit still! I want to save Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge, and all the other CPUS!" Compa exclaimed.

"Well yeah, me too. Nep's been MIA for three years. Doesn't she realize how worried we are?" IF told herself.

* * *

"Zzzzz..."

"Zzzzz..."

"Zzzzz...?"

Joseph Joestar, the grandson of the legendary Jonathan Joestar, has finally awoken from his slumber. Little did he know, he was in for a rude awakening.

"Where am I? Where did my manga go?" Joseph asked to no one in particular, patting all over his body.

"And why..." Joseph looked around at his surroundings.

"AND WHY THE HELL AM I IN HELL?!"

* * *

Compa and IF froze.

"Did you hear that?" IF asked, looking around.

"Y-yeah...it sounded like a guy, almost." Compa said.

"That's because it _was_ a guy, Compa! Come on, we've got to get moving." IF said, continuing to walk forward.

"If you ask me, that tell sounded more comical and frantic, than stressed and fearful." Compa thought.

As they both continued their trek, Histoire started assuring them that the CPUS were alive and well.

Oh, how wrong she was.

"Whew. We walked for a long time." IF said.

"We sure have. I wonder where they're all hiding." Compa said.

As if on cue, a voice audibly yet quietly moaned, "Urrgh..."

"Yikes!" Compa exclaimed.

"Yikes? Really? Don't startle me like that." IF said, feeling uneasy and annoyed at the same time.

"B-B-But I heard someone's voice! I heard someone, Iffy!" Compa said frantically.

"Yeah I got that. But it's not like that yell we heard earlier, do you know which direction it's coming from?" IF asked, turning around to face Compa completely.

"I think it was that way." Compa said, pointing in front of them.

"Over there? Okay, let's find out." IF said, sprinting where Compa's finger was pointed without hesitation.

"Oh, please wait for me! Don't leave me all alone, Iffy!" Compa exclaimed running after her.

* * *

Joseph started wandering around, grimacing at the sights before him.

It truly felt like he was in hell, but his surroundings looked more along the lines of what seemed to be a graveyard of some sort.

"I fall asleep for one moment and I wake up here? It must already be raining cats and dogs, or I'm high." Joseph said, looking at some of the corpses scattered in the rubble.

"Hmm?"

Joseph noticed a faint light in the distance. He felt 4 weak energies inside the aforementioned light. They seemed to be slowly drained of their power, possibly to the point of death.

"Are these people Hamon users, too?" Joseph asked himself. This new possibility peaked Joseph's curiosity, and he decided to investigate.

Little did he know, there were 4 more energies right behind him, and they were interested in him.

"My, my. This one seems like he could be a better match than those pathetic excuses of goddesses." CFW Magic said, touching her bottom lip with interest.

"Can I kill him, please? It's been three years now and I've been itching for a good fight!" CFW Judge exclaimed, all revved up.

"He doesn't seem to be much of threat, considering he's a human. Though I can't deny the possibility that he is strong, considering he was brave enough to come here alone." CFW Brave said.

"Meh. I'm not interested. He's a guy. And an ADULT at that. I want to see some more little girls!" CFW Trick stated with a bored expression, "Like that Nep-whatever her-name-was and the Lowee CPU!"

"Shut up, you damn pedophile! I want at him!" Judge said, jumping after Joseph.

"That fool. He acts completely on impulse." Magic said, facepalming.

"It doesn't matter. At least this way, we can see whether or not this man is a threat or not." Brave said.

* * *

As Joseph made his way toward the light, he sensed someone's presence coming from above. Not a very pleasant presence either.

"RAAH!" Judge landed right in front of Joseph with a thunderous crash.

"Huh? Who are you?" Joseph asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"My name is CFW Judge! Remember that, for it is the last name that will ever come out of your mouth!" Judge's voice boomed.

"Are you done, now?"

"Huh?" Judge was confused at his reaction.

"I said are you done? You look like something I would see in a Ultraman manga." Joseph said, yawning and picking his ear.

Judge just stood there, an awkward silence surrounding them both. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things, but he just felt like he got dissed.

"Excuse me?" Judge said, his voice eerily calm and low.

"Yes?" Joseph said, already knowing what's going to happen next.

Judge picked up his axe and prepared to swing.

"No wait! You're next line is..."

"Taste my blade, motherfucker!" Joseph/Judge said at the exact same time.

Their synchronised yelling threw Judge off for a brief second, only to jump back in pain.

"Ow! What the hell did you do to me, bastard?!" Judge exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing much. I just gave you a little welcoming gift." Joseph said with a cocky smirk, jumping away from him. Hidden behind his back, was a pair of clackers.

"Grr...SCREW YOU!"

"And this'll feel weird coming from me, but you have some serious anger issues." Joseph said nonchalantly.

Judge didn't say anything. Instead, he just lunged at Joseph in a blind rage.

"Your next line is: You piece of shit! I will FUCKING END YOU!" Joseph said, swiftly dodging Judge's attack.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL FUCKING END YOU!" Judge exclaimed in absolute fury.

Joseph noticed a decent sized pillar of metal behind Judge and decided to take this chance.

"Eat this! Clacker Boomerang!" Joseph exclaimed, throwing a pair of clackers at the pillar, narrowly avoiding Judge's face.

"HA! You missed me dumbass!" Judge exclaimed in triumph.

"Heh." Joseph simply smirked in return as he stared at Judge straight in the eyes.

"Hey, what's with the cocky look you bas-GAH!"

The pair of Clackers that Joseph had threw lodged themselves in Judge's back, paralyzing him in pain.

"You son of-! You planned this out, didn't you?!" Judge said, crumpling to the ground with a tight grip on his weapon.

"Damn straight! Jojo plans everything!" Joseph exclaimed, holding his fist out for emphasis.

"I can't move! This pain is too unbearable!" Judge thought, fighting to stay on his feet, "What the fuck did you just hit me with, you piece of shit?!"

Joseph took a bar of soap out of nowhere and kicked it to where he assumed was Judge's mouth, "Language, Robot-san. You should really watch the way you speak to people you just met!"

Judge glared at Joseph with intense hatred and summoned just enough strength to give him the finger.

"Well, I gotta go check something out, so we'll continue this conversation never!" Joseph said, taking off toward the light.

All the remaining felons were thoroughly shocked at this sight. A mere human, effortlessly take down one of the four felons within seconds, with what seemed to be some kind of toy, then proceeded to MOCK him without dying or suffering a serious injury.

"Impossible...This man took down the violent one?" Trick said in awe.

"Hmph. It would seem he's no ordinary human. Did you see that aura around him when he threw that object at Judge?" Brave said, impressed.

Magic looked unimpressed at the whole sight. But on the inside, she was feeling...anxious?

"Yo, Magic, you're sweating. You're not afraid of that guy are you?" Trick asked.

"Like hell I am!" Magic snapped angrily. "All I know is that he must die...in the name of Arfoire!" Magic declared.

The others nodded their heads, agreeing with her.

But Magic couldn't help but feel another feeling...annoyance.

"More pests have arrived in our kingdom." Magic stated with a look of annoyance.

* * *

 **WITH COMPA AND IF**

"There they are. Yo, Nep!" IF exclaimed.

Compa and IF arrived to the sight of a bondaged Purple Heart, her damaged suit sporting rips and tears, exposing much of her skin.

"Ugh...Iffy? Compa?" Purple Heart said, barely above a whisper.

Compa could only hold her mouth in horror, "Oh no, Ge-Ge too! Even the other CPUS!"

Compa and IF's eyes roamed over the scene seeing Nepgear, Black Heart, Green Heart and White Heart in the same condition as Purple Heart.

"This is a horrible way to keep hostages. Who could be responsible for this?" Compa said.

Joseph just arrived at the scene, and wasn't very pleased at the sight either.

"What the hell happened here?" Joseph said, now serious.

"Nep, pull yourself together! You hear me, Nep?!" IF yelled in concern.

"..."

"She's out cold. Jeez, what the hell're these tentacle cord things?!" IF exclaimed looking at them in disgust.

" _Force alone cannot rend those bindings. Compa, please use the sharicite."_ Histoire relayed in their heads.

"S-Sure, lemme just...I know I keep it near the bottom of my purse, right next to my band-aids..." Compa said, quickly fumbling through her purse.

"I cannot allow you to do that!" A voice boomed.

"Yare yare daze...(Good grief)." Joseph facepalmed.

Judge jumped out of the sky and landed again with a giant BOOM sound. But this time, his axe was also facing down, intending to cleave someone in two.

"Kyaaah!" Compa screamed, flying away from the impact on the ground. IF also flew away, but immediately got back on her feet, glaring at the giant being before them.

"I could've swore I just put this guy out of commission a couple of minutes ago..." Joseph said, cracking his knuckles.

"Who are you? Get out of here!" IF yelled at the robot-like being.

"Oh no." Joseph facepalmed once more.

Judge can only laugh at this girl's attitude. She had no idea who she was addressing in such a manner.

"...Fools. Welcome to your graveyard." Judge said, feeling all powerful.

Joseph decided not to say anything and observed from the back. Even though he was in plain sight.

"I've been kept here for three years. I've grown bored, so you better be fun little toys to play with!" Judge exclaimed.

"I don't really get his rambling, but he seems fired up. I'll handle him, Compa. You hurry and get the CPUS!" IF ordered.

"Y-Yes!" Compa said, running off.

"I better keep an eye on the orange-haired one just in case." Joseph thought.

Sprinting over to Nepgear, Compa held the sharicite out toward the cords keeping her place.

Reacting to the negative energy, the sharicite became bright with power, expelling the cords and negative energy surrounding Nepgear.

"Urgh...Mmm.."

"Ge-Ge, are you waking up?" Compa asked.

"Compa? Uh, I think that I..." Nepgear started.

"I'm so glad! Okay then, let's free the other CPUS." Compa said, about to take a step toward the others until...

"Gaaah!"

Compa looked over her shoulder only to see IF get slammed into a nearby rock, while her opponent doesn't even have the slightest hint of a mark on him.

"Frail! So miserably frail! This isn't fun at all! Come on, do something entertaining!" Judge exclaimed in disappointment.

"Fine then, how's this for entertaining?!"

"That voice-!" Judge said, looking behind him, but soon regretting his decision afterwards.

"Zoom Punch!" Joseph exclaimed, attacking his eyes with a mid-range punch.

"GODDAMMIT! MY EYES!" Judge exclaimed in intense pain. He tried to swing his weapon at Joseph, but it was all done in vain.

"And now for the main event: Rebuff Overdrive!" Joseph exclaimed, slamming into Judge's chest with a vicious elbow strike, stock-charged with Hamon.

"Damn you, human!" Judge yelled, flying away at a short distance.

IF stared at Joseph in awe. He just fought something that she couldn't even scratch.

Granted, she was a normal human and she didn't expect to do much damage to him, but not even a CPU could've took someone like that down.

"Who are you?" IF asked, struggling to get up.

Joseph looked back at her, and did a pose.

"Joestar. My name is Joseph Joestar. Nice to meet you." Joseph said.

"Joseph? The name's IF, nice to meet you." IF said, finally getting up but clutching her arm.

"Your arm has a huge gash. You okay?" Joseph said.

"I'm fine. It's no big deal. It's just a small scratch." IF said.

"If that's what you consider small, then what the hell do you consider big?" Joseph was about to verbalize this thought until he heard footsteps.

"IF?!" Compa exclaimed.

"Nepgear! Heh, sorry. Not the best noise for you to hear right after waking up, huh?" IF said.

"She your friend?" Joseph asked.

"Yep, these are my friends, Nepgear and Compa. Nepgear's been trapped here in this hell hole for three years now." IF said.

"Iffy, who's this?" Compa asked.

"Guys, this is Joseph Joestar. If he hadn't come and attacked that guy when he came, I would've been out of the pot and into the frying pan." IF said. She then turned to Joseph and briefly lowered her head, "Thank you."

"I see. Well, thanks anyway for saving Iffy, Joestar-san!" Compa said, bowing her head.

However, Joseph was having different thoughts right now.

"How can a girl that age have such big boobs?! I'm so confused!" Joseph thought.

"Uh, Mr. Joestar?" Compa said, slightly blushing. She noticed that he was spacing out...and staring at her.

"Yeah, it was no problem. I just fought that guy earlier, though he wasn't really much of a match, to be straight with you guys." Joseph said.

"Really now?" What were you doing?" IF asked.

"I have no idea. I just fell asleep on the job, then I woke up here." Joseph said.

"Another slacker, I see. At least he's honest about it..." IF mentally sighed.

"But enough about that, I don't think my attack from earlier put that robot freak out of commission just yet!" Joseph exclaimed, pointing at Judge who was slowly getting up.

"You...I have a score to settle with you!" Judge said, pointing at Joseph.

"Okay. You can go do that. I'll just be reading a manga in the meantime." Joseph said without a care in the world.

Nepgear and the others looked on in silence as they questioned his sanity.

Judge nearly crushed the shaft of his weapon in silent fury. Keeping his finger pointed at Joseph, he asked a question.

"You...what is your name?! And don't give me any bullshit, either!" Judge exclaimed.

Joseph happily obliged, "Joestar. Joseph Joestar. But you can call me JoJo."

"JoJo...JoJo! You're number one on my hit list, you hear me?!" Judge yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you. You're next line is: Here I come, JoJo!" Joseph said, getting ready to dodge. "Then, you'll attempt a downward slice!"

"Here I come, JoJo!" Judge exclaimed, doing exactly what Joseph had foreseen.

He jumped out of the way, then grabbed IF in one arm, and Compa in the other. He let Nepgear piggyback.

"And now to reveal the Joestar family's secret technique!" Joseph exclaimed.

Everyone waited in anticipation. The atmosphere was tense to the point Compa could almost feel herself choke.

Joseph turned to the opposite direction, and took off like a mad rabbit.

"What the-? What're you doing?!" IF exclaimed.

"Getting the hell out of here! I believe in the phrase: 'Live to fight another day'!" Joseph shot back.

"Why you little- JOJO!" Judge shouted in the distance.

* * *

 **A/N: Did a little bit of editing to fix parts I didn't like. Will be posting Chapter 2 in due time.**


	2. Part mk2: Like a Sack of Potatoes

**A/N: Yo, vocaloidHM01 here. This isn't going to be as action-packed as the first chapter was, if fans of mk2/Re;Birth 2 remember the start of Chapter 1 in the game. However, I plan on having Joseph spice things up around Gamindustri, so look forward to it. This chapter is going to mostly be a cooldown chapter, with all the introductions and explanations needing to be done and all. How did Joseph arrive in Gamindustri? Just what was that battle-hungry robot that attacked them? And what the hell is a CPU? All will be addressed, in this chapter of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Part mk2!**

* * *

"Looks like we got away." IF said, still hanging under Joseph's iron grip.

"We're done here? That's good." Joseph said, dropping Compa and IF. IF immediately got to her feet and dusted herself off, but Compa faceplanted unceremoniously to the cold, darkened ground.

IF looked at Nepgear as she slept peacefully on Joseph's broad back, "Not necessarily, but the good thing is that we managed to rescue one CPU out of 5. However..."

Joseph and IF looked back at Compa as she brought herself off the ground, looking like she was about ready to cry, "The Sharicite cracked when Ge-Ge used it...I don't think we can even try to rescue the CPUs now."

"..." IF could only look down in shame. Joseph looked between the two of them with a confused expression, but chose not to say anything out of respect of their current situation.

"Do not be discouraged." Histoire's voice came through IF and Compa's heads, "Saving Nepgear is worthy of praise. You have accomplished something great."

IF looked up into the sky, as if she was trying to look for someone, or rather talk to someone, "What should we do, Histoire-sama?"

"Please return to Planeptune. I am certain Nepgear would like to sleep in her own bed. I also wish to learn what exactly transpired three years ago, though I know it will be painful to recall."

IF and Compa nodded their heads with somber expressions, before Histoire continued talking again, "Also might I ask, who is the individual that is carrying Nepgear at this moment?"

"Him?" IF said, pointed to Joseph, who was looking back at her with raised eyebrows.

"Um...IF-san...you didn't have any drinks or anything before you came here, did you?" Joseph asked with a slightly concerned expression.

IF either ignored him or didn't hear him, for she continued to listen to Histoire talk, "Yes. From what I'm aware of, not many people know of Gamindustri Graveyard's existence, let alone be foolish enough to enter." Histoire said with a firm tone.

IF scratched the side of her head with a uneasy smile, "Yeah...about that. He claims that he 'fell asleep on the job and woke up here.' I honestly have no idea what to think of it."

Histoire's voice was silent on the other end, before she spoke again, this time in a serious tone, "Please bring him to the Basilicom so I can question him. His appearance there is suspicious enough, but his reasoning is even more so."

"Mr. Joestar isn't a bad guy though, Histoire-san!" Compa spoke up, "He helped beat up the mean robot that attacked us!"

"Beg your pardon?" Histoire said, confused.

"Mr. Joestar saved me and IF from getting hurt, even though IF's arm got beat up a little..." Compa said, trailing off at that last bit.

There was silence once again, before Histoire heaved a brief sigh, now returning to the neutral tone that she usually speaks with, "Nonetheless, keep an eye on him. There is no such thing as being too careful."

That was the last thing Histoire said before the mental connection got cut off, "Okay...Mr. Joestar. It looks like you're sticking with us for a while." IF said.

Joseph held his hand out as if to stop her, "Say no more, I saw that line coming a mile away. But would you mind explaining WHY WERE YOU TALKING TO THE AIR?!"

A flock of crows flew away as Joseph's yell echoed throughout the graveyard, "Geez, not so loud! I was just talking to an ally of ours!" IF exclaimed.

"An ally, you say? Is it the birds? The clouds? Airplanes? God himself?" Joseph asked in rapid sucession.

"No, no, no, and it's _goddesses_ , Mr. Joestar." IF said, "Do you have amnesia or something?"

Joseph looked as if he was offended, "Oi! Don't lump me into that genre where the protagonist gets amnesia, has some crazy event happen to trigger their memory, and become some boring paper-cut side character later on! Hell no!" Joseph exclaimed, "I can 100% assure you that I do NOT have amnesia!"

IF gave a small giggle as she watched Joseph make overexaggerated hand expressions, "Yeah, yeah. We'll save the discussion about you until after we get to Planeptune's Basilicom."

"Hopefully Histoire-san prepared a place for you to stay!" Compa said with enthusiasm.

Joseph had a small sweatdrop form on his forehead, "I don't why I'm feeling this, but I bet it's some kind of solitary confinement."

* * *

 **PLANEPTUNE'S BASILICOM, DAYS LATER**

"G-Good morning." Nepgear said.

IF immediately shot up from her seat as she heard Nepgear's voice, "Finally! Do you know how long we've been worrying about you?"

Compa shared the same sentiment, "I'm so glad! You've been sleeping for days and we were concerned. I took your vital signs every three hours!"

"Has your illness receded?" Histoire asked, floating into the room on her book.

"Yes, I feel like I'm back to normal. So, um...that is, I'm really s-" Nepgear started.

Histoire raised a hand for her to stop, before looking to the ground, "I apologize, Nepgear. I am responsible for this debacle. It was I who sent you all out on a fool's errand."

"Huh? N-No, I was going to apologize first. It's not your fault. I just...wasn't strong enough." Nepgear said, also looking to the ground.

Histoire brought her head to look at Nepgear with a serious, yet concerned expression, "I must ask you to recount what occurred in the graveyard three years ago. Can you do this for me?"

Nepgear brought her head back up as well, "Sure."

"But before that, we have a special guest coming to speak here with us as well." Histoire said. There was a small, almost unnoticeable twitch in her eyebrow as she said this.

"...Special...guest...?" Nepgear spoke in a confused tone. IF and Compa had a good idea as to who was the "special guest".

As if on cue, two Planeptunian guards came into the room in an almost mechanical manner, bringing in the one and only Joseph Joestar, by the arms. What was unusual however, was the fact that he was seemingly asleep the entire time he was practically dragged inside.

The two guards that were holding him, dropped him unceremoniously to the ground, bowed their heads to Histoire, then went out the same way they came in.

"Um...who?" Nepgear looked at Joseph as his huge body lay perfectly still in the fairly large Basilicom.

IF slowly walked over the body and examined it, "He's not unconscious, is he?"

"He shouldn't be. I gave no such order to make him be in that kind of state." Histoire replied.

"Huh, if this guy wasn't so big and built, I would think he's some kind of doll-"

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT CALLING ME A DOLL?!"

"Holy crap!" IF exclaimed before falling on her ass. Joseph leapt to his feet and casually strode past her, "You!"

Histoire had a neutral expression as Joseph pointed his finger directly in her face, "You're the one who had me locked up in that sweaty gym compartment for half the week weren't you?!"

"I only did what was necessary. We still know little to nothing about you." Histoire said, "Also, please do not refer to our solitary confinement as a 'sweaty gym compartment.' "

Joseph took a second to compose himself before speaking, "Anyways, I know that you wanted to talk about me, and what happened at that Game-whatever-the-hell-you-called-it Graveyard. An explanation as to what the heck is going on would be nice."

"You seem to be unfamiliar with the workings of this world. Are you sure you haven't suffered some kind of case of memory loss?" Histoire asked.

"Nope, I feel perfectly fine. I remember everything I want and should know." Joseph said, "What I don't know is where am I? This looks nothing like New York, Mexico, Rome, or any other place I've been to on Earth. Did I wake up in some secret underground town that you would see in a TV show?"

Histoire listened intently to his words, and was intrigued to say the least, "Those names you just spoke of are unfamiliar to me. I have records of every single place in Gamindustri, yet none of those names appear in said records."

"Um...you're kidding, right?" Joseph asked. IF, Compa, and Nepgear looked at Joseph in confusion.

Histoire closed her eyes and shook her head as she answered his question, "Rest assured, this is no joke. You may call me the tome of the world. I am this world's everything. What kind of knowledge I am capable of holding should be clear from what I just said."

Joseph's face unconsciously cringed when she said "the world", "Why do I feel like that those two words are gonna bite me in the ass later on?"

"The only possible conclusion that can be drawn, is that you are not from Gamindustri. You insist that you still have all of your memories, yet you have no knowledge about the goddesses, or Gamindustri itself. It's the only logical explanation."

"No shit, fairy-san." He then proceeded to direct his attention to the ground, "...So...I really am in another world?" Joseph muttered under his breath.

Joseph put his thumb and index finger under his chin as he thought to himself, "None of this is making sense any sense, though! I wasn't kidding when I said I fell asleep and woke up here! Who, or what could've done this?"

"Joestar-san?" Histoire spoke up with a concerned tone, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Y'know, that's the kind of question you should've asked me when those guards dropped me like a sack of potatoes earlier." Joseph said with a slightly annoyed expression, "But to answer your question, yes, I'm fine. I need to find a way to get myself back to Earth, though."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure we will be able to figure something out in regards to this...Earth that you speak of. Now, would you mind telling us about yourself before we talk about the matter at hand?" Histoire asked.

"I do mind. I barely know who any of you people are! Why should I snitch on myself?" Joseph asked, leaning toward Histoire's face with narrowed eyes, which might've looked intimidating if it wasn't for the absurdity of the situation.

Histoire looked surprised for a second, then blushed in embarrassment, "My apologies. It wasn't my intention to be pretentious. My name is Histoire, and I am the Oracle of Planeptune."

Joseph nodded, then looked toward the trio of girls standing not too far from Histoire, "...And you ladies?"

"I'm IF, the beautiful gust of wind that flows throughout Gamindustri." IF said with pride, flipping her hair for emphasis.

"My name's Compa, and I'm a nurse-in-training!" Compa said pumping her fist, which somehow caused a bright pink heart to briefly appear above it.

"U-um...I'm Nepgear. The CPU Candidate of Planeptune." Nepgear said meekly.

Everyone in the Basilicom now had their eyes focused on Joseph.

Joseph nodded once more, before grinning, "Want a proper introduction, eh?" Joseph then proceeded to leap a great distance back before stopping and speaking, "The name's Joestar. Joseph Joestar."

He then performed a pose that would be physically impossible for anyone that's not a JoJo to perform, "Yoroshikune. (Nice to meet you.)"

Compa innocently tried to do the same pose he did, but...

*CRACK*

...only succeeded in dislocating both her arms, "Ow..."

"Yeah...I should've warned you, Nurse-san. When other people try to do that, they end up messing themselves up pretty bad." Joseph said with a grimace, looking at the unnatural angle her arms were now bent at.

"Compa! You okay? We gotta get you to a doctor!" IF exclaimed, quickly stepping to Compa's side.

"I think I need to go lie down...but I want to hear what happened with Ge-Ge first." Compa said, looking to Nepgear.

IF nodded, then gave Histoire her full attention, "Anyways, now that the...introductions are done, can you explain what exactly happened in the Graveyard, Nepgear?" Histoire asked.

"Well...it all started when..."

* * *

 **GAMINDUSTRI GRAVEYARD, FLASHBACK START**

"Have you all made it in successfully?" Histoire asked.

"Yep! We hear you loud and clear Histy!" Neptune exclaimed, "Though I'm still feeling queasy from these shares being sucked away from me."

Noire, Blanc, Vert, and Nepgear stood in a formation with Neptune, making sure to keep an eye on every area surrounding them, "This place is digusting. Those blowhards are going to regret taking my shares." Blanc said with narrowed eyes.

"Let's keep it moving everyone, we won't make any progress by standing around talking." Vert spoke up.

Noire remained silent the entire time, sensing an eerie presence, "Everyone, get out of the way!"

The CPUs looked confused, before seeing a huge shadow suddenly appear in front of them. They all leapt back in different directions as a loud CRASH made dust and rubble appear from the ground simultaneously.

"HA! So there were 2 CPUs that were little girls!" A loud, garbled voice declared from the dust cloud.

Noire and Vert looked at each other, then looked at Neptune and Blanc who looked back at them with a confused/concerned expression.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Noire yelled at the voice, drawing her sword, which caused the other CPUs to draw their weapons as well.

In response, a disturbingly large, and long tongue whipped out of the dust cloud, sweeping away the cloud with a single swipe, "You should scram, whoever you are. I'm only interested in little girls."

As the CPUs got a closer look, they could see that the being in front of them looked to be a large, yellow armored-like being with red trimming. He has a large, lizard-like head with green eyes and a round, red nose. On both sides of his forehead are extending horns. He also has spiky, red hair behind the back of his head. He has a large mouth that's usually open and drooling with sharp teeth, and a very long tongue that seemed to be its primary weapon. He is strapped with three straps that are tied in a large ringlet on the middle of his chest. He has a scaled back and a long tail similar to a reptile with red scales. On his back is a large disc encompassed inside an open casing with a horned, large head-like design on the top. He also wears brown, short boots. This was CFW Trick.

Neptune had a pale look on her face as she stared at the...thing, "Um...Histy? I think we need an adult here! _Major_ pedo alert!"

"Let's just get this over with." Blanc said, mentally concurring with Neptune's last statement, "Just looking at this thing is making me feel sicker than I already am."

Just after Blanc said this, another crash was heard, and this time whoever it was mercilessly swatted Trick off to side. He seemed to be much more aggressive and intimidating than Trick. This being has the color scheme of black and neon blue, and is adorned with beige trimming. It has the appearance of a bulk, large, armored like being with neon blue eyes. On his shoulders are chest guards with a long end on each side that arcs to point above his head. In his back are two extending parts that eventually span to three sharp, long pieces on each part. Under his chest are four bulk parts designed with directional buttons and a cross-like accessory. Under the four bulk parts is a moving black gear with neon blue trimming. He hovers from the ground. His weapon of choice is a large, dark two-bladed halberd with neon blue blades, adorned with button-like accessories and a large skull in the center of the bladed piece. This was CFW Judge.

"Alrighty then. We have 4 CPUs and a plus one. Who would like to die first? Or should we just do eeny meeny miny moe?" Judge said.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Nepgear exclaimed. She was informed by Histoire that these were dangerous opponents, but she never expected something like this!

Once again, a loud crash was heard as a third being joined what was to become a battlefield. It has an appearance resembling a mecha robot,He has a color scheme of various color, which includes white, blue, red, and gold. He has yellow eyes. His head is composed of pointed parts. He has large, white shoulder guards ornamented with designs similar to buttons. He bears a spanned wing-like part with one drill on each side. He also has two cannons on his back. His chest is ornamented with the face of a golden lion, which is biting on what looks like a portable gaming console. Claws hang on both his wrists, and he has blue leg guards that's ornamented with something similar to a gaming console controller. He holds a flaming red sword, which seemed to serve as his primary weapon. This was CFW Brave.

"Hm. So these are the CPUs? They don't look like much, but I know better than to judge opponents by their appearance." Brave said.

A noticeable sweat went down the side of Blanc's face, "Well, shit." Blanc said, seeing as they were now surrounded by gigantic beings who looked more than capable of handing their asses to them.

"Yes, but with their precious shares dwindling by the minute, I highly doubt that they're going to be much of a threat." A female voice from above said.

The CPUs looked to where they heard the voice, and what they saw what appears to be a woman looking indecent and lascivious in appearance. She dons a very revealing attire that exposes most her light lilac skin color. She has yellow eyes, purple makeup, and nails toned to a darker shade of pink, which helps in the contrast of her light skin color. Her hair is a pink-neon color, worn in pigtails with long bangs, that is accompanied with an eye patch underneath them. This was CFW Magic.

"Heh. You must be the ringleader behind this, aren't you?" Noire said as she now pointed her blade at Magic, who didn't respond, "If that's the case, then let's settle this!"

Brave, Judge and Trick were about to converge on the girl before Magic put up a hand to stop them, "I can handle the CPUs myself. You make sure that no reinforcements arrive to aid the CPUs."

The three felons stopped, and simply leapt to a higher ground than the CPUs. They highly doubted the possibility of someone other than the CPUs to willingly come here, so they decided to stay and enjoy the show that was about to commence.

Magic brought out her scythe as all the CPUs and Nepgear changed into HDD. Everyone charged at Magic, and a curb-stomp battle worthy of the heavens took place at that very place and time.

* * *

 **PLANEPTUNE'S BASILICOM, FLASHBACK END**

"Wow, it sounds like you guys got _bodied_." Joseph said, listening to Nepgear's entire story.

"Impossible. Gamindustri's CPUs were bested by a single opponent?" IF said in disbelief.

"It's hard for me to believe too. Those girls are tough like cold sores!" Compa added.

Nepgear had a comical sweatdrop as she addressed Compa's statement, "I don't think that's a compliment...What's going to happen to Gamindustri? I mean, it's been three years since the CPUs lost the battle there, right?"

Histoire put a finger to her chin as her face grew worried, "The situation is dire, I'm afraid. ASIC has taken control of the world. Everyone knows of them and their power."

"They took over the freakin' **WORLD?!** " Joseph exclaimed, "Just who are these guys?!"

IF closed her eyes as she elaborated on Histoire's statement, "Arfoire's heretical followers are handing out illegal chips like candy. It's natural to see kids with several."

"Okay first off, what the heck is a 'Arfour'? Second off, illegal chips? Are these people some kind of spy organization?" Joseph asked with utmost curiosity.

" _Arfoire_ , Joestar-san." Histoire corrected, "You will learn about what she is when the time is right. But what you do need to know is that she should never be awakened."

Compa continued where IF left off, "People like getting these gifts for free, so they start to believe in ASIC, and that conversion weakens the CPUS. It took us such a long time to gather enough faith to make that tiny piece of Sharicite."

"With the CPUs all in captivity, it's only natural that people stop believing in them. We failed to save them, too." IF said with a solemn look on her face.

"Then we just have to save them, and grind that ASIC thing into the ground! And find a way for me to get back to Earth!" Joseph declared.

 **(Cue Sonic 06 OST- The Time Space Rift at the 2:39 mark)**

"...Huh?" IF said in confusion.

"Say what...?" Compa said, also confused. Nepgear silently perked her head up to look at Joseph.

"Do you realize the weight of the situation, Joestar-san?" Histoire said with a serious expression and tone.

"Yeah, I think I have a good idea, thank you very much." Joseph said, "I'm not trying to be impulsive, but the way you guys keep throwing around ASIC this, and ASIC that, the root of the problem is pretty freaking clear to me."

"That's just the thing, Joestar-san. It's about the entire organization itself, not just the Four Felons, or the illegal chips being distributed."

Joseph smirked, "That's just the thing, fairy-san. We'll crush all of it, with brains, brawn and all!"

Histoire widened her eyes ever so slightly, "But exactly how do you plan on-"

"JoJo plans everything." Joseph said, this time in a deeper and calmer tone of voice.

IF, Compa and Nepgear could only widen their eyes at his confidence. Maybe...just _maybe_ they can do this! Maybe they _can_ save the CPUs! Maybe they _can_ take down ASIC! Hope and optimism dared to peek their heads out once again.

"When I say I want to get something done, I get it done." Joseph continued, "And it looks like I have something I wanna get done."

Histoire composed herself and began to speak once more, looking slightly less concerned than before, "My supposition is that ASIC's primary objective is to revive their guardian deity. Should the current situation persist, it is but a matter of time."

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Nepgear asked.

"Along with Joestar-san's method, there is one way." Histoire said, smiling for the first time since coming into the room, "The sisters of the CPUs, the CPU Candidates, remain free. This includes you, Nepgear."

"Me? You mean the other CPUs have sisters, too?" Nepgear asked.

Histoire nodded her head, "Indeed. The only individuals with the ability to regain the shares of Gamindustri are the CPU Candidates. Should we restore the world's shares to a fair level, the crime syndicate and its members will weaken."

"And that's where I come in to strike!" Joseph said, "I'll try to help you guys out whenever I get the chance, too."

Histoire gave a bright smile as she looked at Joesph, "That would be much appreciated, Joestar-san. Thank you."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but isn't that a bit idealistic?" IF spoke up, "If they spawn faster than we can act, it'll be another fool's errand."

Compa concurred with IF's statement, "Yes, even the goddesses that people already worshipped were defeated easily."

"Heh, I outsmarted the Perfect Life-Form and _won_ , a couple of trouble-makers like these aren't going to be too much trouble." Joseph proudly declared, "I'm no Blood Knight, but I say bring on all the comers!"

Histoire nodded, and then proceeded to address Compa and IF, unfazed by their statements, "I do have another ray of hope. You can request aid from each nation's mascot character."

"Nations have mascots?" IF asked.

"Quite so. When the mascot is recognized worldwide, it creates order in a manner akin to what the True Goddess wanted. These mascots provide prosperity and an abundance of sustenance to the nation's citizens. In the instance of unusual events, they support the CPUs to quell evil. They have at least that much power." Histoire explained.

"I didn't know mascots were such powerful heroes." Compa said.

Histoire continued to speak, "However, we have yet to acquire reliable information on their whereabouts. I am in the process of researching and tracking down the Planeptune mascot. I will notify you once I learn something. Meanwhile, can you begin by regaining some of Planeptune's shares?"

She then looked in Nepgears direction,"This should also prove to be a good rehabilitation exercise for Nepgear."

"Well then, I think I'll be taking my leave here." Joseph said, stretching his arms, "I got to get a good feel of this place and stretch my legs for a bit."

"Wait!"

Joseph turned around to look at Nepgear, who was now standing in front of him, "Do you think you can train me, so I can get stronger?"

"Train? Like you want me to be your teacher or something?" Joseph said with a confused expression, "Heh, like mother, like son I guess."

"Yes, please! I want to fight the ASIC without having any trouble, like you! Please...let me be your apprentice!" Nepgear exclaimed, bowing her head.

Joseph took a minute to look at her. She seemed sincere enough, but he's never really had any experience with training people, so this was a new situation for him. He closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Very well...I'll train you." Joseph said, causing Nepgear to look up with hopeful eyes, "...if you pass a preliminary test."

"...Preliminary test?" Nepgear asked.

"Perform one of my trademarked poses!" Joseph said, as he did his pose from the cover of volume 7 of the manga, "...Without breaking or dislocating any of your joints."

Nepgear could only stare as she looked at herself, then back at Joseph.

Joseph smirked once more, and said, "Your next line is: Oh no!"

Nepgear's facial expression slowly turned into her 'Nepgya' face as she spoke in a _very_ nervous tone, "Oh no..."

* * *

 **A/N: And thus, the story of how Joseph Joestar teams up with the party begins. As I said before, this was mostly a cooldown chapter, setting things up for next chapter and all the following chapters. Also, I can see that quite a few people really liked my one-shot, which is very much appreciated. The reason why I haven't updated since I posted the first chapter, is simply, life. I am involved with many different things that take up much of my time, but I finally got around to writing and posting this chapter, which makes me happy.**

 **Anyways, this is vocaloidHM01, and as always, see you next chapter.**


End file.
